20th_century_fox_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Alone 2 - Lost in New York
Home Alone 2 - Lost in New York is a UK VHS release by Fox Video on 28th June 1993, 25th October 1993. It got re-released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 9th November 1998 and 4th June 2001. Description Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister, a rambunctious child with a penchant for creating harmful inventions, and the main protagonist. * Joe Pesci as Harry Lyme, a short, hot-tempered thief, and one of the two main antagonists. * Daniel Stern as Marv Merchants, a tall, dim-witted thief, and one of the two main antagonists. * Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister, Kevin's mother. * John Heard as Peter McCallister, Kevin's father. * Tim Curry as Mr. Hector, the concierge at the Plaza Hotel who is suspicious of Kevin. * Brenda Fricker as the Pigeon Lady, an unnamed woman who lives in Central Park. * Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister, Kevin's oldest brother who often gets him into trouble. * Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister, Kevin's oldest sister. * Maureen Elisabeth Shay as Linnie McCallister, Kevin's older sister. She was previously portrayed by Angela Goethals in the first film. * Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister, Kevin's older brother. * Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister, Kevin's uncle and Peter's older brother. * Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister, Kevin's aunt. * Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister, Kevin's older cousin and the older son of Frank and Leslie. * Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister, Kevin's youngest cousin and the younger son of Frank and Leslie. * Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister, Kevin's older cousin and the eldest daughter of Frank and Leslie. * Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister, Kevin's older cousin and the second daughter of Frank and Leslie. * Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister, Kevin's younger cousin and the youngest daughter of Frank and Leslie. * Eddie Bracken as Mr. E.F. Duncan, the proprietor of Duncan's Toy Chest. * Rob Schneider as Cedric, the bellhop at the Plaza Hotel. * Dana Ivey as Hester Stone, the desk clerk at the Plaza Hotel. * Fred Krause as Officer Cliff, a security guard at the Plaza Hotel. * James Cole as a security guard at the Plaza Hotel. * Ralph Foody as Johnny, a gangster from the fictional film Angels with Even Filthier Souls, a sequel to Angels with Filthy Souls from the previous film. * Clare Hoak as Carlotta, Johnny's girlfriend from the fictional film Angels with Even Filthier Souls. * Bob Eubanks as the host of "Celebrity Ding-Dang-Dong" * Rip Taylor, Jaye P. Morgan, and Jimmie Walker as themselves; they appear on a game show called "Celebrity Ding-Dang-Dong" that Kevin watches. * Ally Sheedy as New York ticket agent. * Chris Columbus as Duncan's Toy Chest patron (uncredited). * Donald Trump as himself, in a cameo where he directs Kevin to the Plaza Hotel's lobby. Trump was the owner of the Plaza Hotel at the time. * Leigh Zimmerman as Fashion Model. * Steve Sivak as Chorus Director. * Rod Sell as Officer Bennett. * Ron Canada as a Times Square police officer. Credits Rental 1993 Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (Fox Video) # Toys # Home Alone # Once Upon a Forest # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III # Home Alone 2 ex-rental copies # Home Alone 2 T-shirt Original 1993 release # Home Alone Christmas Soundtrack # Home Alone # FernGully: The Last Rainforest # Edward Scissorhands 1998 Re-release # Home Alone 3 # A Christmas Carol (Coming Soon Only on Video) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment musicals trailer from 1998 with clips of "My Fair Lady", "South Pacific", "Doctor Dolittle", "Hello Dolly!", "Oklahoma!", "Carousel", "State Fair", "The King and I" and "The Sound of Music". (Rediscover the Magic of Musicals Buy Them on Video Now) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Home Alone Category:Hughes Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Fox Video logo from 1991 to 1993 Category:Fox Video logo from 1993 to 1995 Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1995 to 2000 Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo from 1999 to 2010 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:20th Century Fox with National Captioning (1993-1995) Category:1998 VHS Releases